Ezekiel
Ezekiel is an admin of Dramatic Static. He joined on December 2, 2009. Info *Gender: Male *Friends: Many! Notable ones are Pica, Cartoon, Craze, Jess, TDMFAN, and Pingy. *Enemies: Sonicdjs, Sonictdwt, Sharkboy, and Poseidon *Married: Pingy *Nicknames: Chad, Zeke Site History Ezekiel joined the site as EzekielEsquire. He was told to join by Waffle, who promised leaked pics. Zeke was immediately interested in the tourney, though he was a little too late to join. He gained many posts and became well-known in his first week, but then went dead. Two weeks later, he receieved an e-mail from Jess, who would later become his best friend and fellow finalist, about season 2 of the tourney putting up sign ups. Zeke made it before the spots were filled and from then on started going on Dramatic Static everyday, making him possibly the most active member of the site. He didn't have many friends at the time, except for owen, a member who is now incredibly dead. He was placed on the Howling Gekkos, where he made a four person alliance with Jess, Emsie, and bluebob, secretly planning with Jess to get to the final two together. Jess also forced convined him to change his name to Ezekiel, as EzekielEsquire was a mouthful. Ezekiel immediately considered everyone on the Screaming Killers an enemy, though everyone on the team, save Sharkboy, has become good friends with him. Ezekiel and Jess were also the two that caused Jin Yaoi to be so popular Later in the season, Ezekiel was blamed for many eliminations he didn't have a part in, which resulted in many hate threads. He achieved his goal of ending up in the final two with Jess, and proceeded to win season 2. Everyone forgave him by this time, but he didn't get to keep his adminship because of a "big misunderstanding"(in Zeke's words,) though now what really happened is a mystery. Ezekiel competed again in Season 3, this time using his Ezekiel account and an alternate account named L. Waffle said this would be his second prize since his first prize was lost. Ezekiel encountered a new rival this season in Craze. Ezekiel was eliminated early due to a power outage at home, but L made it all the way to fourth place, keeping Zeke's record of being one of the best tourney players. Ezekiel played again in season 4. Even though he lost the captain challenge, Cartoon deicded to use the name Zeke liked and even ended up making Zeke full-time captain of the team while his family was in the process of moving. Ezekiel helped lead the team to many victories, in fact, they only lost once. Ezekiel's new friends, Cartoon and TDM, made a semi-alliance to get to the final three together. Even though a lot of the ceremonies didn't go as planned, and TDM went a few eliminations too early, Ezekiel and Cartoon made it to the final two. During this time period, Ezekiel encountered Sonicdjs, arguably the worst user to ever join Dramatic Static. Ezekiel actually wanted to lose, though. So much that he ended up helping Cartoon in the final challenge to find some keys. Cartoon ended up winning the season as Zeke cheered him on. Ezekiel is currently hosting season 5 with Jess and is now an admin after much hard work(and one 3,000 word essay). Realtionships Ezekiel has been in three relationships since he joined Dramatic Static. The first was with Sonicdjs, a girl who claimed to be his stalker, though it was a one-sided relationship. The second was with Pica, an active Izzy fan. He is currently married unofficially to Pingy, Dramatic Static's resident psycho. Category:Members